board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Yoshi vs (7)Pikachu 2018
Ulti's Analysis This one just warms my heart, because there is something special for me whenever the original eight Smash Bros link up in a contest match. These two have always been pretty close in the stats, with Pikachu being slightly ahead outside of his early days of flopping. It was really, really cool to finally see them in a match together. Pikachu has been around since 2002, Yoshi since 2003, and somehow they never once fought. Unfortunately for Yoshi, Pikachu was the favorite and he was the one Pokemon that bothered showing up in this contest. If this was Charizard, or more hilariously if it was Mewtwo, Yoshi probably wins in epic Al Michaels "HE DID WHAT?" fashion. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQmyLLxRNcA In fact if you stick Yoshi in Pikachu's spot in 2008, I'm willing to bet Yoshi makes it just as far as Pikachu did. But Yoshi is juuuuust weak enough and juuuuust unlucky enough with bracket placement to have never won a division, while being strong enough to get to round 2 or 3 every year. This one kind of blows me away, because he's the fan favorite in the Mario games and some will tell you Yoshi's Island is the best platformer ever. Come match time, it was never really close after the first five minutes. Yoshi kept it tied until the freeze, and then got buried by Pikachu. Even had Yoshi tried coming back, the Detective Pikachu trailer launched on the day of this match. Yeah, November 12th. Detective Pikachu trailer and Pikachu gets a contest match. That's just silly and it's frankly a miracle Yoshi finished above 45% here. If GameFAQs was still alive and people cared about these contests, Pikachu probably goes above 60% on the strength of that trailer alone. I honestly wonder if Pikachu would have fallen as much as the other Pokemon had he not gotten a Ryan Reynolds movie plus meme treatment mid contest, but those are the breaks! Sometimes you just get them, not that Pikachu would have lost anyway. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1roy4o4tqQM One last point about this match that made it really cool. We got some more confirmation on the Nintendo hierarchy because of it, plus some stuff that happened later. More on that when the time comes. Safer777's Analysis A good match here. But here is the strange thing. Others said that Pika did good, others said he did okay, and others said he did bad! What? Really? This is a good performance in my invisible book. Listen. Yoshi is good now. He gets stronger as years go by. Plus look at him. Who doesn't like Dragon-Dinosaur hybrids? Everybody likes these! Probably. As for Pikachu...Man is he getting stronger and stronger every year! Beeing the face of the best selling franchise helps too. So here he won with a good performance. If he was above 55% nobody would complain. But anyways. Recently the Detective Pikachu movie trailer got released. And it looks good too! So maybe that will give him a boost too! Pika deserves to go really far! Yeah I like Pokemon! But what else? In all the later contests Pikachu always wins the divisions or comes 2nd in the multi way polls and advances anyways! I believe so at least. So yeah. Seems that Pika is damn strong. And oh yeah he is in Smash too. Personally I want him to win the whole thing! Man this site would be a mess! Still seems he will win the division. The prediction percentage was very good too. Well it makes sense. Tsunami's Analysis See what I mean? This was probably Pikachu's biggest challenge, and it's a same-company match. All-Nintendo matches rarely produce unexpected results. One would further down the line, but that's beside the point. That said, this qualifies as a strong performance for Pikachu based on most recent X-stats. Not the raw 2013 X-stats, but Yoshi faced Link in 2013 and Nintendo characters facing Link will always have poor raw X-stats. Category:2018 Contest Matches